The present invention relates to a product handling apparatus and, more particularly, to a product handling apparatus for labeling and sorting products.
Products, such as, for example, compact discs (CDs), cassette tapes, video cassettes and digital video discs (DVDs), are stored in vast quantities in large warehouses. The products are typically stored in warehouse locations by product type and product title.
A customer generally orders a certain number of product types and product titles. To fill a customer order, the product distributor must gather or pick the specific number of ordered product types and product titles from the various warehouse locations. If the products are not sorted during picking, the distributor will sort the products into the different customer orders and package the products for shipment to each customer. In addition, some distributors print and apply customer specific labels to the products.
In some cases, the order filling process is completed manually. The distributor manually gathers and sorts the products into different customer orders, prints and manually applies labels to the products, as necessary, and then packages the products in a customer order for shipment to that customer.
In other cases, a product handling apparatus is used to complete some steps in the order filling process. For example, after the products in a customer order are manually gathered and sorted into the customer order, a labeling apparatus is used to print and apply a label to each product and to restack the products in the same customer order.
In other product handling apparatus, the products of several customer orders may be sorted and labeled at one time. In such apparatus, the products are conveyed in a flat orientation on a conveyor belt to maintain the stability of the products on the conveyor belt during transport, labeling and sorting. To sort the products, a mechanical diverter mechanism enters the product stream and engages designated products to divert the products into an associated customer order product collection location. The mechanical diverter mechanism must then be moved out of the product stream to allow other non-designated products to pass the associated product collection location so that those products can be diverted into subsequent customer order product collection locations.
In these product handling apparatus, when products are diverted into a customer order product collection location, the products are typically jumbled and disorganized. An operator collects the products from the location and organizes and arranges the products for packaging and shipment to the customer.
One problem with the above-described manual order filling process is that this manual process is very time-consuming and labor-intensive.
One problem with the above-described product labeling apparatus is that, while the labeling apparatus improves the efficiency of one step of the order filling process, the remainder of the process must still be completed manually. Specifically, the products in a given customer order must be manually gathered and sorted into the desired customer order before being placed in the product handling apparatus for labeling.
Another problem with some product handling apparatus is that the apparatus can only handle products of one product configuration (products having, for example, the same width, height, length, weight and/or center of gravity) at any one time. To handle products of different product configurations, the apparatus must be stopped and adjusted, if such adjustment is possible, to accommodate the different product configuration, slowing the order filling process.
Yet another problem with some product handling apparatus is that the label is not firmly affixed to the product and may be removed during conveying or by the diverter mechanism when the product is diverted from the conveyor assembly. The product must then be re-labeled, either manually or by being passed through the apparatus a second time.
A further problem with some product handling apparatus is that, if the products are not conveyed in a flat orientation, products can be knocked off of the conveyor belt when a force, such as the force required to apply a label, is applied to the product, and the process will be disrupted. To reduce the likelihood of such an occurrence, the products are thus conveyed in a flat and more stable orientation on the conveyor belt.
Another problem with some product handling apparatus is that, because the products are conveyed in the flat, stable orientation, a significant diverting force must be applied to each product to divert the product from its stable position on the conveyor belt. Such a significant diverting force can normally only be achieved by using a mechanical diverter mechanism which physically engages each product to move the product from the conveyor belt.
One problem with the above-described product handling apparatus including a mechanical diverter mechanism is that, to accommodate the continuous movement of the mechanical diverter mechanism into and out of the product stream, the products can only be conveyed at a relatively slow rate to ensure proper sorting of the products and proper operation of the apparatus. If the products are conveyed at too fast a rate, the mechanical diverter mechanism may disrupt the product stream by engaging products which are not to be diverted to the associated customer order product collection location. As a result, the apparatus can become jammed, stopping the order filling process and requiring operator attention, and products can be damaged.
Another problem with some product handling apparatus is that the diverter mechanism is not controlled to vary the diverting force applied to divert different products. As a result, a product having a different product configuration may not be effectively diverted by the diverter mechanism, disrupting the sorting process.
Yet another problem with some product handling apparatus is that, in the customer order product collection locations, the products are typically jumbled and disorganized. An operator collects the products from the location and must organize and properly arrange the products for packaging and shipment to the customer.
A further problem with some product handling apparatus is that, because of the force applied by the mechanical diverting mechanisms, among other factors, it is difficult to orient the products to be stacked in an organized manner. Further, it is difficult to control movement of the stacked products to provide a consistent stacking surface for subsequent products. Mechanical movement of a product stack to accommodate the following products is awkward to control, and such control becomes increasingly awkward as additional products are loaded onto the product stack. Inconsistent and jerky movement of the product stack results, causing disruption of such a stacking process.
Another problem with some product handling apparatus is that the conveyor assembly includes several independently driven conveyor belts. To effectively transfer products from one conveyor belt to the next, the individual conveyor belts must be synchronized, or the conveying process may be disrupted. Such synchronization requires additional components for sensing and coordinating the movement of the separate and independent conveyor belts.
Yet another problem with some product handling apparatus is that the components of the product handling apparatus are arranged in a relatively straight line along the conveyor assembly. Limited work area space thus limits the number of components, such as customer order product collection locations, which can be included in the product handling apparatus. This limits the number of customer orders which may be processed by the apparatus at any one time. Also, operators of the product handling apparatus must walk the full length of the apparatus, or additional operators are required, to service the widely-spaced components of the apparatus.
The present invention provides a product handling apparatus, components of the product handling apparatus, a method of handling products, and a software program for controlling a product handling apparatus that alleviate the problems with the above-described product handling apparatus and processes. The product handling apparatus of the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for quickly, efficiently and accurately identifying, labeling and sorting products into separate customer orders.
Generally, the product handling apparatus includes an induct area, in which products are inducted or fed, either automatically or manually, into the product handling apparatus, an identification area, in which the product configuration, the product type and the product title are identified, a labeling area, in which product labels are printed, applied to each product and verified, and a product sorting area, in which the products are sorted into the individual customer order product collection locations for packaging and shipment to the customer. A core or main conveyor assembly conveys products from the induct area, through the product handling apparatus, to the product sorting area. A main controller electronically communicates with and controls the components of the product handling apparatus.
In general, products are handled as follows: a wave or group of separate customer orders is bulk collected by operators from locations throughout the warehouse and delivered en masse to the product handling apparatus. The products are then inducted or fed into the product handling apparatus. The products may be automatically fed into the product handling apparatus in a feeder assembly or may be manually fed onto the main conveyor assembly by an operator. The inducted or fed products are then conveyed by a core or main conveyor assembly through the remainder of the product handling apparatus. The products are identified. Corresponding labels are printed, if printing is necessary, and applied to each product. The products are then sorted, and the sorted customer orders are packaged and removed from the product handling apparatus.
One advantage of the present invention is that an apparatus and a method for quickly, efficiently and accurately identifying, labeling and sorting products into separate customer orders are provided, reducing the time and the labor required to complete the order filling process.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus improves the efficiency of several additional steps in the order filling process.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that, with minor and automatic adjustments, the product handling apparatus can handle products having different product configurations at one time during one wave of separate customer orders.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the labels are firmly affixed to the product and will not be removed during conveying or by the diverter mechanism.
Another advantage of the present invention is that, while products are conveyed in a less stable, almost upright conveying position, balancing forces are applied to the products to prevent the products from being knocked off of the conveyor belt when a force, such as the force required to apply a label, is applied to the product.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that, because the products are conveyed in a non-horizontal, almost upright conveying position, a decreased diverting force is required to divert the product from its position on the conveyor belt. Such a decreased diverting force can be achieved by using an air flow provided by an air knife.
A further advantage of the present invention is that, because an air knife diverting mechanism is used, the products can be conveyed at a relatively fast rate. The air knife does not include any mechanical components which enter the product stream and which may disrupt the product stream. As a result, the apparatus is less likely to become jammed and stop the order filling process and, thus, requires less operator attention. Also, products are less likely to be damaged.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the air knife diverter mechanism is controlled to vary the diverting force of the air flow applied to divert different products. As a result, products having different product configurations are effectively diverted by the diverter mechanism.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that, with stackable products, the products are not jumbled and disorganized in the customer order product collection locations. An operator simply collects the stacked products from the location and packages the stacked products for shipment to the customer.
A further advantage of the present invention is that, because of the controlled force applied by an air knife diverting mechanism, among other factors, the products are more easily oriented for stacking. Further, with the pneumatically-controlled movement of the stack plate, movement of the stacked products is controlled to provide a consistent stacking surface for subsequent products. Pneumatically-controlled movement of a product stack is smooth, and such control remains smooth as additional products are loaded onto the product stack.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the conveyor assembly includes several conveyor belts driven by a common drive motor to provide an xe2x80x9cendlessxe2x80x9d conveyor assembly. The individual conveyor belts are automatically synchronized by this drive arrangement so that products are effectively transferred from one conveyor belt to the next.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the components of the product handling apparatus are arranged in parallel sections connected by a turning arrangement. In a limited work area space, the number of components, such as customer order product collection locations, which can be included in the product handling apparatus is effectively increased to almost double, increasing the number of customer orders which may be processed by the apparatus at any one time. Also, operators of the product handling apparatus are not required to walk the full length of the apparatus, and additional operators are not required, to service widely-spaced components of the apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.